One Lovely Night
by GoodNightSweetGirl
Summary: April's night turns from sucky to great in a few, precious seconds. A bit of language, but nothing too bad. Please R & R!


**Title: A Lovely Night  
Author: MimiChica  
Feedback: Any and all will be appreciated  
Pairing: Maureen/OC and Roger/April  
Word Count: 1044  
Rating: M for language  
Genre: General  
Summary: April meeting Roger  
Notes: It's a snow day!  
Special Thanks:  
Spoilers: None, really  
Warnings: Just a bit of language, nothing really bad  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"APRIL!" Maureen's voice carried through the small apartment. "If you don't hurry, we're going to be late!"

Upstairs, I groaned. I was feeling like shit, being in the last stages of a nasty cold. Definitely **not** in the mood to go out tonight. But what Maureen wanted, Maureen got. I sighed, and climbed out of bed to get dressed.

_What to wear, what to wear, _she thought to herself, looking at the poor excuse for a closet she and Maureen shared. Maureen's side, of course, was bursting to the max with tons of clothes: skimpy skirts that went up to _there_ and blouses that were cut down to _there._ On my side of the closet: a couple jackets, some jeans, all and all, what Maureen would call, "way too damn _conservative_."

I decided I was going to take Maureen's clothes, that maybe they would make me feel less sick or more confident or _something_. I decided on a jean jacket that I had seen Maureen wear once on and then stow all the way in the back of the closet because it gave her "bad memories", a lavender sleeveless shirt, and a pair of my own tattered jeans.

"APRIL!" Maureen almost screeched. "WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I hurried to my jewelry box, not that there was much in it, and snatched the first thing in there, which happened to be a chunky necklace. Maureen was usually pretty calm, but when she got mad, well, you didn't want to be there when Maureen got mad.

"I'M COMING!" I replied, opening the door to their sad excuse for a kitchen. Maureen was standing next to the table, hands on her hips. She looked, as always, gorgeous. I felt like dirt just standing next to her. Her long curly black hair was pinned up into a messy bun. A few tendrils of hair framed her pale face, which was perfectly made up. Everything she wore clung onto her hourglass figure just the right way. It made me feel like one of the bums that were always hanging outside of their shabby apartment.

"You look like hell," Maureen remarked, almost nonchalantly. I looked at myself in the mirror, and had to agree. My face, which was almost as pale as Maureen's, had none of her glamorous qualities. Instead, it looked gaunt, which always happened when I got a cold, and was a bit yellow by her eyes.

"Thanks a lot," I replied sarcastically.

Maureen watched her for a minute. "I know what to do!" she exclaimed, getting giddier by the minute, the need to leave suddenly gone. "I'll give you a mini-makeover!"

'God no,' I thought to myself. The last time Maureen had given me a makeover was six years ago, when we were in eighth grade. The guys might have all started paying attention to me, but my parents forbade Maureen from coming over for three months. Besides, I liked this natural look.

When I told Maureen this, however, Maureen objected. "April, honey," she said. "There's a difference between natural," she gestured at herself, "and 'I just got out of bed and I don't give a damn who sees me,'" she gestured at me.

I tried to respond, but Maureen cut me off. "You **will** get a makeover, whether you want one or not." She gripped my arm and pulled me towards the bathroom.

A half hour later, I was what Maureen considered 'ready.' I still had the same clothes on, but my face looked a lot better. I had purple eye shadow, some lip gloss, and a touch of blush. Maureen looked at me with a critical eye.

"Good," she said, satisfied. "Now let's GO!" She dragged me along to where we were supposed to meet her date, Rick, almost an hour ago.

"A bar, Maureen?" I asked her. "How unromantic."

"Well not everyone can be as romantically cheesy all the time, April," Maureen said. "Some of us actually want dates once in a while." She showed her (fake) ID to the bouncer at the door.

"Ouch," I said, clutching my heart as I followed her inside after showing my ID. "That really hurt." She giggled and then searched around for Rick while I went and got us some Diet Cokes.

"Find him yet?" I asked, sitting down on a bar stool next to Maureen.

"No," she answered. "Oh, wait! Rick? Rick, is that you?"

A dark haired guy in his twenties turned around. He was nice looking, something Maureen would call 'fine', but he didn't seem to be the smartest apple in the bunch.

"Hey doll," he said, giving Maureen a sloppy kiss. He reminded me of a dog for some reason. He and Maureen started to walk away, holding hands.

"Maureen!" I yelled over the loud music, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know!" she replied giddily. "I'll meet you at the loft later!"

I groaned, pissed off that Maureen could drag me to something like this and then ditch me without so much as "Sorry". At least she handed me some money to pay for the Diet Cokes. I watched them leave, almost wishing that I had a boyfriend of my own to pick me up at a bar. Then I leaned back on my stool and decided I might as well spend at least one Saturday not at home.

I sat there, drinking my Diet Coke and listening to the music, my eyes closed. Then whatever band was playing stopped, and a new one replaced it. I kept my eyes closed, until I heard his voice.

It was a low voice, raw and powerful. My eyes were closed for only a second or two, and then they opened. He was gorgeous. Tall, with short, platinum hair and a grungy look that really worked for him. He had an air of confidence about him that was almost cocky, but not quite. When he stared at me, his electric blue eyes seemed to bear into my very soul. We stared for what seemed like hours, even though I knew it was only a few minutes. When he finished singing, the bar clapped, and he stepped down, towards me. I knew then, that this was going to be one lovely night.


End file.
